


obscura

by euphoriaspill



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [4]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Photography, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: They say the camera doesn't lie.





	obscura

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 030, truth.

In their family pictures, they’re happy. In their family pictures, they’re unremarkable, a generic shot. In their family pictures, only the two of them know the truth.

(They sneak off to fuck during a picnic when she’s fourteen, he sixteen. Dead leaves and pine needles in her hair when she comes back, her eyes bleary, high on ketamine. Tony smiles, squeezes her arse, camera flashes. Mum and Dad get it framed.)

One day, Effy cuts their parents’ faces out of an entire album, just leaving her and her brother to smirk at the jagged wreckage. It looks better like that.


End file.
